Polar Opposites
by WinterAssassin
Summary: He loves basketball; she hates sports. He's rowdy and stubborn; she's quiet and hesitant. People say polar opposites attract, but Kagami Taiga and Usami Naoko beg to differ.
1. Chapter One: The New Girl

**Polar Opposites**

 _Chapter One: The New Girl_

* * *

Kuroko stared at the sleeping figure of his friend. He glanced at the front of the classroom, noticing the teacher had yet to arrive. Class did not start for another five minutes, after all. The blue haired teenager turned his attention back to his friend and reached out, poking the taller boy's cheek. "Kagami-kun,"

Kagami let out a muffled groan as he shifted in his seat, burying his head deeper into his jersey top he used as a pillow. Kuroko sighed and gave the jersey quite a yank, watching with mild satisfaction as Kagami's head smacked against the cold, hard surface of the desk. "WHAT!?" Kagami blurted out, drool streaking down his chin.

Kuroko smiled. "Kagami-kun, the teacher will be here soon and I don't think being caught asleep on our first day of our second year is a good thing. You don't want detention, do you?"

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a moment before he wiped away the dry saliva. "No, we need to get to the gym and wait for the new members." He smiled tiredly, blinking his red-tinged eyes.

"Kagami-kun, did you stay up all night because you were excited for today?"

"No." Kagami scoffed, avoiding eye contact with his shadow. "I got plenty of sleep."

Kuroko only smiled, "If you say so, Kagami-kun." The light blue haired second year shifted his attention to the door as the teacher finally entered, papers piled up in her arms.

"Uhm, okay. Everyone, please take a seat." The teacher rambled out, dumping the pile of papers and such on her desk. She brushed her hair from her face and looked around, eyeing the new set of students. She smiled and adjusted her glasses before turning to the board. "I know many of you have been here since your first year – congratulations of becoming second years, by the way – but today you'll have a new classmate joining you for the rest of the school year." As she spoke, she began to write the newest editions name on the board.

As the teacher did so, the door slid open and a girl walked in.

Kagami tore his eyes away from the board and glanced in the direction of the girl. His eyes widened slightly, watching as the girl moved with ease and grace in her every step. She stopped next to the teacher's desk, her hands behind her back as she offered everyone a polite smile.

The new girl has wavy, shoulder-length soft brown hair that seemed to curl over her shoulders with eyes that were the color of soft amethyst, framed by dark, long lashes. She has pale skin and soft rosy lips. As she stood there, appearing timid but happy, the teacher turned around.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm your new homeroom teacher, Fujisaki Rumi and I'll be teaching you all English." The silver haired teacher adjusted her glasses before turning back to the new student. "And this is Usagi Naoko, she–"

" _U- Usagi ja nai_ …" The girl whispered, her pale cheeks suddenly taking on a rosy-pink color.

"Huh?" The teacher blinked, looking down at the girl. "Sorry, what?"

"My name…" The girl said quietly, her cheeks darkening. "It's Usami, not _Usagi_." As she corrected the teacher, said woman's face contorting into one of shock and the teacher covered her face suddenly.

"I'm so sorry, Usami-san. That was my mistake; I did not mean to call you a bunny!" At her wavering voice, a majority of the students all burst out laughing.

Naoko pursed her lips, eyes glued to the ground as everyone giggled at the teacher. "I- It's fine." She said. Naoko looked around, wondering where she would sit. As she glanced around the room, she noticed there was only one seat and it was behind a rather tall looking guy.

Her heart fluttered briefly as she stared at him. He had two-toned red hair and dark, red eyes. His skin was more tanned than her skin and he had quite the odd pair of eyebrows. He appeared to be into some kind of sport and overall looked rough and 'wild'. She frowned.

They made eye contact and Naoko quickly averted her gaze, focusing on the ceiling instead. The teacher, Fujisaki-sensei, spoke, "Usami-san, if you'll please take a seat behind Kagami-kun, then we could get started." She smiled down at Naoko as she pointed to the red haired teenager. Naoko in turn nodded her head.

The brunette walked past her fellow students and sat in her appointed desk. She organized her things on her desk and made to look up at the board, only to frown a second later. ' _I can't see the board…_ ' Naoko thought, her lips forming a small pout.

She leaned to the side, tilting her head as she did so. She could see just over his hunched shoulder, so she began to write down the notes the teacher presented to them in an organized fashion in her notebook.

About halfway through class, Naoko noticed the guy in front of her, Kagami, was beginning to nod off. His head bobbed once, then twice, and finally he moved to rest his head in his arms folded across his desk. Naoko straightened, smiling because she could now properly see the board.

She rubbed her sore neck with one hand and continued to work on the English problems Fujisaki-sensei handed out to them. Naoko jumped when the bell rang, the sudden loud ring startling her from her focused state.

"Kagami-kun," She blinked and looked at the occupied desk next to Kagami. A shorter guy with light blue hair and matching blue eyes gently shook Kagami's arm, waking the slumbering student. "It's time for our next class." With that, the blue haired boy stood up.

Kagami followed suit, yawning and giving a big stretch. Naoko noticed everyone was getting up and she suddenly remembered that the next class was Physical Education. Naoko thought, ' _I almost forgot._ ' She quickly placed all her belongings in her bag and followed her class.

Once they arrived at the gymnasium, Naoko felt an unpleasant feeling settle in her stomach. She frowned slightly and watched as all the students pooled into the changing rooms with their gym uniform. The purple eyed girl brushed strands of hair from her face as she approached who she assumed was the physical education teacher, "Uhm, sensei?"

The teacher, a male, turned and peered down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes? Oh, are you the new student?" Naoko nodded, wetting her lips about to say something else, but the man continued speaking, "Just a moment, I'll get you a set of gym clothes. I nearly forgot because everyone was just using their set from first year."

As the teacher rambled on, Naoko followed after him, trying to cut him off, but she had no such luck. Finally, when he turned to her with her new gym uniform in hand, she cleared her throat. " _Uhm!_ " She paused, lowering her voice because she saw the surprise splayed across the teachers face from her raised voice. "C- Can I maybe… _not_ participate in gym class? I just–"

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, "Do you have a doctor's note?" He asked. Naoko shook her head. "Then I'm sorry, miss. But you'll have to participate like everyone else. If you have a serious illness or something then you should get a doctor's note." With that, he handed Naoko the gym uniform before stalking off.

The shorter girl pursed her lips in a pout and stared at the uniform before heading into the changing room. A few girls still lingered in there, talking among themselves. One of them paused and turned to Naoko, smiling. "Hey!" She greeted in a chipper voice.

Naoko looked up and smiled, "Hello." She replied politely. "Uhm, this may be a weird question, but do any of you have a hair tie I could borrow?" The brunette asked shyly, her cheeks tinting red.

"I do," The one who spoke to her stood up, walking over and handing her a pink hair tie. "Your name is Usami, right?" Naoko nodded.

"You could call me Naoko, if you want. I don't mind." In all honesty, Naoko really did not mind. "B- But you don't have to!" She quickly added, flushing despite herself.

The girl laughed, putting an arm around Naoko's shoulders, "You're adorable." She commented, ruffling Naoko's light brown hair. "You really are like a _usagi."_

" _Usagi ja nai_." Naoko gave her immediate response. She paused and looked up at the girl, who started giggling.

"I'm sorry, but you really are adorable." She outright started laughing, clutching her stomach as she did so. "I- I'm sorry," The girl stuttered out. "I'm really not making fun of you in a mean way, I swear." She tried to stifle her giggles, a wide smile on her face.

Naoko just watched the girl as she slowly pulled her brown hair back into a small ponytail. "It's all right." She responded with flushed cheeks. Naoko decided she did not mind anyone saying _usagi_ to her if it was in a friendly, teasing kind of way.

The amethyst eyed girl decided to change the subject, "What is your name?" Naoko turned to look at the other girls, but quickly realized that they were gone. ' _Must have left when we were talking…_ '

"I'm Himeyori Makoto!" Himeyori introduced herself, poking both her cheeks as she smiled widely. "Everyone just calls me Hime-chan, though." She flipped her long, rose-gold hair over her shoulder, puffing out her chest.

Naoko smiled, "Like a princess?" She asked as she stared at Himeyori's crystal-silver eyes.

Himeyori laughed, "Yup. Apparently I'm a _royal_ pain." She winked, making Naoko smile.

"If Hime-chan is what you want me to call you, then I- I guess I can." Naoko stuttered out shyly, casting her gaze to the ground. She looked through her dark lashes, blinking as Himeyori cooed at her.

"You're seriously adorable, Nao-chan." Himeyori said as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"N- Nao-chan?" Naoko flushed a darker shade of red as she cupped her cheeks from sudden the embarrassment. "Do- Does this make us f- friends?"

Himeyori squealed in adoration as she squeezed Naoko in her arms, nuzzling her head with her cheek. "A thousand times yes!" She replied, laughing happily.

* * *

Naoko's first day of her second year at a new school was a success, she thought. Aside from having to participate in _gym,_ the rest of her classes proceeded with ease. She did not get called on by the teacher; most of the students cast her looks but otherwise ignored her, which she was grateful for. Naoko even managed to make a friend who she ate lunch with.

The second year quickly learned that Himeyori was a part of the choir club. Her loud voice was put to good use during club activities after school. She found that her friend had a beautiful voice and that she was not afraid to let it be heard. Himeyori tried to get Naoko to join, but Naoko refused because she did not have the courage to sing so openly in front of others.

It was simply in her nature to be shy and reserved. She was quiet; she liked to be alone as she hated big groups, and she hated conflict and cried fairly easily. Naoko grew up in solitude, her parents always busy with work and with no siblings to be around.

She lived by herself now, but when she was younger, she stayed with her grandparents who were proper and respectful. They rubbed off on her when she was a child, always being polite and using her manners, she never went outside much to play like most children did. Naoko preferred to stay indoors and read, paint, and make stories. Now older and not wanting to trouble her grandparents any further, she moved to the city and got her own place.

With the help of her parents who were currently in Russia for business, of course. However, Naoko was determined to find a job and be able to support herself. She wanted to be more independent, and her parents were proud of her for it.

This brought Naoko to her current location, after school.

The light brown haired girl stood outside of a fast-food restaurant, a small frown on her face. The fast-food place was definitely not on her choice of places she would like to work, but every other place she visited were either not hiring at the moment or they turned her away because she was too young or inexperienced for the job.

So when Naoko saw the big sign with the word 'Hiring Part-timer!' on it, she stopped in her tracks. She weighed her options and debated on the job. Eventually, her determination won her over so Naoko stepped through the doors and felt her eye twitch from the sudden waft of burgers and fries. She held back a shudder and walked up to the counter, putting her best smile on.

"Excuse me," She called the attention of the woman on the other side of the till. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"Welcome to Maji Burger! Would you like to try our new special?"

Naoko, suddenly overwhelmed by the woman's enthusiasm, took a step back. "U- Uhm, no thank you." She spoke, stuttering slightly. "I was wondering if I could talk to your manager because I saw that you were hiring." She changed the subject, revealing her true objective.

The knowing look on the worker's face dawned and she nodded after a moment, the same cheery smile back on her face, "Yes, of course! I'll be right back." The worker left and Naoko stood there patiently, taking slow, deep breaths in.

She nearly jumped from her skin when the door slammed open, a rowdy group of college students coming inside. Naoko looked away and chose to stand off to the side as they neared the counter. Another worker greeted them and they all began to order in loud, obnoxious voices. Naoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she was glad she did because the woman came back, with who Naoko assumed was the manager, in tow.

"Hello, I'm Fukatomi Natsuki, the manager." The older man had a glint in his eyes that made the hairs on Naoko's neck rise. She smiled despite herself and bowed politely to the middle-aged man.

"Usami Naoko." She introduced herself, making sure to speak up so he could hear her.

"Ayane-chan told me that you were interested in joining our team!" The manager smiled down at her, making Naoko's skin crawl briefly. She nodded, and he laughed.

One of the college boys from earlier shouted something to another and they all started laughing, making the manager's smile turn into a scowl. "Boys." He shook his head. "Let's head into my office where we can talk in peace and quiet." The man motioned for Naoko to follow. She was hesitant, but looking back at the boys, she nodded.

The worker, whose name was Ayane, spared her a look before she went back to minding the till.

Naoko walked into the manager's office and looked around, seeing it was like any other office, albeit more spacious than what she has seen in movies. Her attention went back to the man as he offered her a seat. She thanked him and sat down, while he took a seat behind his desk. "Now, what are you looking for in this job?" He asked, linking his fingers as he stared at her.

"Well, I want to start working so I can support myself fully. My parents are always travelling because of their work and now I'm living on my own." Naoko briefly wondered if she was giving too much personal information, but pushed the thought aside because it was the truth, after all. "I'm not really sure what position I'd be good at, though." She added in truthfully.

The manager hummed, "Are you good at cooking? I mean, fast-food is easier than making an entire home cooked meal, but the skill is good to have. You could be a dishwasher, it doesn't require much communicating with other people." He smiled.

Naoko flushed, feeling as if the manager has already seen through her problems. "I'm sorry." She apologized. He shook his head. "I'm good with cooking and cleaning." She confirmed.

"Good." He nodded. "As we are looking for someone desperately, since one of our team members left without much word, I could give you a trial run." The man offered, making Naoko's eyes brighten.

"Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

The manager laughed, "Really." He responded. "How about now?"

"Eh?"

"You're free now?"

"O- Oh, yes." Naoko nodded, standing up as the manager motioned for her to follow him. "Am I doing the trial now?" She winced when he was not looking her way. ' _This is so sudden… Now I'm nervous._ '

The manager walked into what appeared to be the employee's lounge. There were lockers off to the side and two bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. The middle was a long table with multiple seats surrounding it. Fukatomi turned to Naoko and handed her a clear package which contained the Maji Burger uniform inside. "See how this fits." He smiled down at her.

Naoko looked at the uniform and back at the manager. "O- Okay." She went into the bathroom and changed quickly, making sure everything was in place before coming back out. The manager eyed her while rubbing his chin. She looked away, feeling awkward.

"That'll do." He spoke, offering a smile. "Here is a hair net. You'll need to put your hair up to work in the kitchen, okay?" Naoko nodded. "Now that everything is out of the way, come into the kitchen soon and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Naoko nodded and he left. She looked at her reflection and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had not come here. Naoko just wanted to work somewhere better suited to her personality.

She sighed to herself and put her school bag and uniform into an empty locker. She closed it and left the lounge area, walking back through the hall and back into the restaurant. Naoko could still see the rowdy group of students seated in the far corner, but she ignored them as she shyly stepped into the kitchen area located behind the counters.

The manager was talking to the people currently present and she slowly walked up, a wave of shyness washing through her body. "This is Usami Naoko; she's going to be here on a trial basis for today. Please treat her kindly." The manager introduced her and Naoko bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you." She added in. She noticed the woman from before, Ayane. The worker stared at her for a moment before smiling in return. Another guy who worked at the till greeted her as did the three who were working in the kitchen.

"Where is that brat?" Fukatomi asked in a gruff voice as he looked at his staff.

One of the cooks in the back waved his tongs in the air, "That guy said he'd be late today."

"That's right." Fukatomi sighed. "Well, be sure to introduce him to Naoko-chan when he gets here. I want her to learn from him."

The guy with tongs laughed, "Why? We not good enough?" He joked, causing the others to laugh along with him.

The manager cracked a smile and shook his head, "You know what I mean, Kenta." With that, Fukatomi excused himself and disappeared, leaving Naoko with the staff members.

She was silent, eyes wide. ' _Is this okay? I thought he was going to observe me or something…_ ' The soft, amethyst eyed girl was about to say something but the guy patted her on the back.

"Congratulations," He said with a grin.

Naoko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "If he's leaving you here with us, then you're probably already hired." He grinned.

"I'm Yukimura Kenta, by the way, a college student who desperately needs to make money to pay for all his school fees." Yukimura sighed, squeezing his tongs. He brushed silvery strands of hair from his face, closing his eyes to hide his crystal grey orbs. Just then, the girl elbowed him playfully, making him yelp.

"You mean, make money for all those outrageous parties you throw." She corrected, smirking as Yukimura pouted at her. The girl, with soft blond hair and gem-like red eyes turned to Naoko and gave her a smile, which Naoko thought looked sadden for a split-second. "I'm Akibara Ayane."

Naoko quickly learned the names of everyone present; Yukimura Kenta, Akibara Ayane, Endo Chisato, Ichihara Matsuda, and Kurisu Junko. They were still waiting on another guy, but she was told that he was going to be late.

Endo, Ichihara, and Kurisu all worked in the back while Yukimura and Akibara attended the registers and took orders. Of course, over time they could all switch if needed, but they preferred to like their current positions.

Kurisu, a young woman with soft purple hair and dazzling sea-green eyes was one of the main workers. She had worked at Maji Burger for a while and enjoyed to be in control over the salads and desserts. Endo, a young man with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes liked to deal mostly with deep frying things. He occasionally worked the grill but he said he preferred the sound of hot oil better.

Naoko made a confused face but nodded either way. Ichihara was just a year older than Naoko herself and he was a dishwasher. He had black hair that almost had a hint of blue in it under the light and blue eyes that looked like the night sky.

Apparently he did not talk much, as well.

* * *

As Naoko became accustomed to the way things went at Maji Burger, she discovered that using the deep fryer and managing the grill was quiet easy. On a slow night, that is. She was also good at being a dishwasher since she had a photographic memory of where everything went.

Naoko found that maybe working at a fast-food restaurant would not be so bad, after all. She smiled at the idea but her smile turned into a neutral expression when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Akibara, and she had a smile on her face. "Now that the smart ass is finally here, I shall introduce you to him!" The woman pulled Naoko to the employee's lounge and knocked on the door.

"Are you decent in there?" She asked jokingly.

" _Wha_ \- Obviously I am, Akibara-s- _San_!" The embarrassed reply came. Naoko raised her eyebrow, finding the voice to sound a tad familiar. She shook the thought from her head and followed Akibara inside the lounge.

"Naoko-chan, this is Kagami Taiga!" The smile on Naoko's face dropped as she stared at the familiar red-head from her class. "Kagami, this is Usami Naoko."

Kagami, who was just finishing putting on his apron, turned around and met Naoko's soft colored eyes. He blinked and a look of surprise covered his face, " _Ah_!" He pointed at her, and Naoko frowned, finding it quite rude.

"You're that new girl, right? Right?"

"Y- Yes." She replied, confirming his demanding question. She looked away with her lips pressed into a frown, and Kagami looked confused.

Kagami looked at Akibara, who looked as confused as he did, and she shrugged. "Anyway, the manager wanted me to introduce you two. He said he wanted Naoko-chan to learn under you, so try to teach her some good stuff, Kagami!"

Kagami nodded slowly, giving Naoko an odd look. "Hey… Wasn't your name _Usagi_ , or something?"

Naoko's annoyance flared as she pouted, " _Usagi ja nai._ "

* * *

I don't care; I (already) ship it! They need a couple name… **KagaSumi**? I kind of like it. 8D Another birthday present to myself, I hope you all enjoy!

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Chapter Two: Meetings of Fate

**Polar Opposites**

 _Chapter Two: Meetings of Fate_

* * *

Naoko watched Kagami work the grill with ease. He was skillful, she would give him that. The amount of burgers he flip in the span of ten seconds amazed her, although she would never say that out loud.

When Kagami allowed her to try, she ended up splattering some oil on Kagami. He stared at the stain on his jacket before looking down at her. Naoko jolted under his gaze, unsure of whether he was glaring at her or just giving her a different look. "I'm sorry." She apologized, handing him back the flipper.

Kagami blinked and took it from her, quickly looking away. "It's fine, just when you flip it, make sure to do it fast otherwise the patty might break or something." He mumbled, showing her once again how he did it.

Naoko nodded and continued to observe the master at work.

* * *

As Maji Burger was closing, Naoko said her goodbyes to everyone, bowing her head in politeness. She was unsure of what tomorrow would bring, but Naoko supposed her question would get answered because just as she was fleeing the restaurant, she bumped into the manager. "Oh!" She said in surprise, staring up at him.

"I'm sorry." She dipped her head.

Fukatomi chuckled before ruffling her hair, "It's alright, Naoko-chan. How did it go?"

"Uhm, it was good. I think." The brunette replied honestly.

"That's good. Well, it seemed everyone really liked you, and you're good at what you've been doing so far," He smiled down at her and Naoko blinked, waiting for him to continue. "I guess I could let you fill the position." He finally said, touching her shoulder gently.

Naoko looked at his hand before looking back up at the manager. "O- Okay. Thank you, Fukatomi-san." She turned and walked around him. "Should I come back tomorrow?" She asked.

Fukatomi nodded, "After school would be good. Unless you have club activities like Kagami, then that is fine." He told her.

Just then, Kagami walked out holding a bag of burgers. He had one stuffed in his mouth and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Fukatomi and Naoko outside. "Mmmat monmg mon?" He asked, making Naoko cringe.

Fukatomi laughed however, "Nothing." He replied, patting the teenager on the shoulder. "Kagami, do you mind escorting Naoko home? We don't want anything… happening to her this late at night, do we?"

Kagami looked from the manager to Naoko before nodding his head and swallowing the chewed up pieces in his mouth. "All right." He shrugged, apparently having no problem with it.

"Great. I'll see you both tomorrow." With that, the manager headed back inside the restaurant, walking up to the remaining employees who lagged behind.

Kagami turned to Naoko, who looked away from him. He raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of the burger in his hand. "Where do you live?" The tall, two-toned red head asked with another mouthful.

Naoko grimaced and pointed in the direction she needed to go. "It's not very polite to talk with your mouth full, you know." She told him, keeping her eyes on the ground as she began to walk.

Kagami ran up beside her and fell into step, the sound of another wrapper opening. Naoko looked at him and for a moment wished she did not because she got to witness Kagami take a bite of practically half the burger. She shivered and turned away, suddenly wishing that she was alone.

"You remind me of Kuroko." Kagami said after swallowing the food in his mouth. "He kind of acts all proper and shit, too."

Naoko's eyes widened a fraction, hearing the swear word come from Kagami's lips. "Well, I'm sorry. But it is kind of gross, no offense." She was not sure whether she really did mean offense, or not. "… Is Kuroko that blue haired boy who sits next to you?" She asked after a moment, wanting to change the subject because she did not want to cause an argument between them.

Kagami glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah. Wait, you saw him?" He looked at her, shocked.

Naoko raised her eyebrow. "Yes." She nodded in double-confirmation. "Was I… not supposed to?" She had a brief idea that maybe Kuroko was actually a _ghost_ , or something.

The red eyed teen shook his head, "No, well, you're supposed to. I guess. It's just he has really low presence and goes unnoticed most of the time. Then he likes to pop up out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of you." Kagami glared, speaking from experience.

Naoko smiled, "Low presence? I wish I had that." She whispered the last part, looking off to the side of the road. They made a turn and continued walking.

From the corner of her eye, Naoko could see that Kagami was probably on his sixth or seventh burger. Eating so much fast-food at once made her stomach queasy, so she focused on the road ahead and asked, "How can you eat so much?"

Kagami stopped his chewing, staring at her blankly for a minute. He made a show of swallowing what was in his mouth before giving his reply. "I don't know." He said in all honesty.

"I just get really hungry. Kuroko says that I'm a bottomless pit."

"You mean a _black hole."_ Naoko corrected, watching Kagami start on his ninth – or was it tenth? – burger. Kagami shrugged and they fell into an oddly comfortable silence.

Once they arrived, Naoko stopped in front of her apartment building, turning face Kagami. "Thank you for…" The amethyst eyed teen trailed off as she stared at Kagami's surprised expression.

"So that was _you_ with all those movers…" He muttered, crumpling the paper from his burger. He eyed the building before turning his gaze down to Naoko, who looked taken aback.

"… Sorry?" She tilted her head, not sure if she had heard him properly.

He looked away and pointed up at the complex. "I live here, too." He stated flatly. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before the both awkwardly walked through the doors and into the elevator.

' _I can't believe this._ ' Naoko thought, eyeing Kagami from her peripheral vision. ' _Not only do I have to work with this- this…_ guy _, but I have to live in the same apartment complex as him? On the same floor, no less?_ ' The elevator stopped and Naoko went to exit, stopping suddenly only because Kagami was trying to get out from the elevator, as well.

Naoko bit her tongue and motioned for Kagami to go ahead of her. Kagami stood still stubbornly, "L- Ladies first." He uttered out, his grip crinkling the carry out bag from Maji Burger. Naoko narrowed her eyes, making Kagami glare at her in return.

"I insist." She spoke with a smile on her face; her voice however was anything but smiles.

"After you."

"Please, I'm sure that you are more than tired. So, go on."

"As I said before – ladies first."

"Tallest."

" _Shortest_."

"… Fine."

" _Fine_." They both made to exit a second time, nearly bumping into each other again. Naoko huffed in annoyance and Kagami scowled. The two-toned red head grabbed Naoko's shoulders and pushed her out of the elevator, following her out. "There, happy?"

Naoko clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned around curtly, walking in the opposite direction Kagami went. She unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She put her keys on the small hook by the door, removed her shoes and fumbled around for the light switch.

Once she got the light on, Naoko stared at her new living quarters and sighed heavily. She felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. However, she also needed to eat as she did not eat anything since lunch time at school.

Naoko yawned and made something relatively easy to make before going to sleep.

* * *

Naoko woke up slowly. She could hear the birds chirping from her bedroom window and see streams of light flooding in through the crack of her drapes. The amethyst eyes watched the particles of dust dance through the air as she slowly moved into a sitting position. She rubbed tiredly at her eyes and glanced at her cell phone which was next to her pillow.

Her alarm went off and Naoko turned it off. She kicked the blankets off her and began her morning routine. She made her bed and made sure everything appeared neat and tidy before she grabbed a clean towel from the closet located near the bathroom in the hallway. She showered and dried herself off, walking back into her room to put on her school uniform.

The brunette left her blazer off and she headed back into the bathroom. She blow dried her hair and brushed it until it fell into its usual soft curls just over her shoulder. Naoko smiled at her reflection before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed her soft, lilac apron which had a cartoonish-kitten face in the center of it. The pockets looked like paws and Naoko's smile only widened.

She made herself breakfast as well as a bento for school. After she ate, she packed her bento away and decided to add something else to snack on as she would be busy with work. Once everything was in order, she cleaned the mess from breakfast and checked the time. ' _It's only 8:15._ ' She thought.

School began at 9:00 and it only took her about fifteen minutes to walk, meaning she still had half an hour to kill. Naoko hummed and looked around. Everything was tidy and nothing was out of place. She stood there for at least a full minute before deciding to work on some homework that was not due until the end of the week.

When it was time to leave, Naoko made sure she had everything before departing from her corner suite.

* * *

Naoko barely made it past the school gates of Seirin High when she was suddenly tackle-hugged. Naoko yelped as she tumbled to the ground, her attacker screaming, as well. She landed in a heap of limbs and pain, groaning. "Ouch…" Naoko opened her eyes and saw the familiar blob of rose-gold hair. "Hime-chan…" She murmured in a disapproving voice.

Himeyori laughed and got off of Naoko, helping the petite girl up. "I'm sorry, I was waiting for you and when I saw you I just had to run and hug you." She explained, sticking her tongue out childishly, giving Naoko a wink.

Naoko smiled in forgiveness and dusted her skirt off. She made sure she was presentable before continuing on into the school with her new friend by her side. The two walked to their class and when they entered, Naoko immediately looked at Kagami's empty seat. ' _Good, then I'll be able to see the board._ '

"Are we eating together again, Nao-chan?" Himeyori asked, leaning against Naoko's desk as the girl sat down in her seat. Naoko nodded in confirmation and Himeyori gave her a grin before going to her own seat.

"Excuse me," Naoko jumped, looking to her side at the empty seat. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to her other side, noticing the blue haired boy who sat next to Kagami. He was leaning back in his chair, arm resting on the desk behind him. "You are Usami-san, right?"

Naoko nodded, "Yes. And you're Kuroko-kun?" She asked. The blue eyed teenager blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Did Kagami-kun tell you that?" He asked with a ghost of a smile on his pale face.

Naoko nodded. "Yes." She replied. Naoko paused, tilting her head to the side. "Not to sound rude, but did you need something, Kuroko-kun?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from yesterday. I kind of dozed off and I couldn't take them." Naoko raised her eyebrow. "Once I'm finished with them I'll be sure to return them to you."

"Okay." Naoko pulled the notes from their first day out and handed them to Kuroko. Just as the teacher was about to start class, the door burst open, drawing everyone's attention to it.

Kagami was panting as sweat dripped from his head. He had a glare on his face and a look that said to 'back the fuck off'. Naoko arched her brow and looked at Kuroko, who turned his head to hide a smile.

"Kagami…" The teacher sighed. "It's the second day; please try not to be late."

Kagami looked at the teacher, his angered gaze softening as he made his way to his seat, his breathing eventually leveling out. "Sorry." He muttered, plopping himself down.

Naoko's shoulders drooped because now she could not see the board again. She sighed. When she heard Kagami whisper something to Kuroko, she looked up. As curious as she was, she tuned the obviously frustrated Kagami out, not wanting to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

When it was lunch time, Naoko stood up and stretched. She dug her bento out and turned to face Himeyori who just walked up. "Ready, Nao-chan?" Naoko nodded and followed Himeyori from the class.

The taller girl lead them to the same place they ate yesterday, outside in a field, under a circle of trees that provided much needed shade from the blazing sun. Himeyori nudged Naoko and ran forward, tumbling to the grass as she laughed carelessly.

Naoko giggled at her friend's antics before joining her on the bright, green grass. "Uhm, Hime-chan, can I borrow your notes? The guy who sits in front of me is way too tall and I can't see over him." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking at Himeyori shyly.

Himeyori blinked and smiled widely, "Of course, Nao-chan! I understand how you feel, last year I was stuck behind some tall guy, as well. Luckily he traded seats with me, so that was good!"

Naoko blinked and hummed in thought, ' _Maybe we can trade seats…_ ' She shook her head, removing the thought from her head. ' _That guy is stubborn and I'd rather not have to communicate with him more than necessary. Besides, he seems really close with Kuroko-kun and I don't want to separate them._ ' Naoko sighed, jumping when Himeyori suddenly poked her cheek.

"Nao-chan?"

"Yes?"

"The teacher actually wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh?" Naoko stared, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Why didn't sensei just come talk to me?"

"Oh, he said it's because he's afraid he'll… make you afraid." Himeyori motioned awkwardly with her hands, making Naoko even more confused. "Anyway, he wanted me to tell you that you're encouraged to join an after-school club."

"I thought that might come up." Naoko murmured softly, wondering what she should do.

"He said he doesn't want you to be a part of the going-home club." The crystal-silver eyed second year laughed, leaning back as he took a bite of her rice ball. Naoko nodded, still in thought. "Anyway, if you do join a club, it should be something you like! I know I wanted you to join the choir club with me, but obviously you don't have to."

"Hime-chan, you're more wise than you let on." Naoko smiled, opening her bento. "I'll look into some clubs after school. I just feel bad because I just started a job yesterday and I don't want it to look bad if I show up later than normal."

"Ehh! You already have a job? Nao-chan, you are way out of my league." Himeyori pouted.

Naoko laughed softly, "The manager did say it was okay if I came later than usual because he knows I'm still in school."

"What a caring manager!" Himeyori explained, surprised.

"Fukatomi-san is a nice guy," Naoko agreed, pursing her lips. "Although he kind of gives me the creeps."

"Well, Nao-chan is a beauty." Himeyori pinched Naoko's cheek, making the girl flush from the compliment.

"N- _No_. I mean, Hime-chan is much better looking than I." She ducked her head, keeping her shy gaze on her bento. "A- Anyway, like I said, I'll check out some clubs and then head to work afterwards."

* * *

When school ended, Naoko did as she said she would and went around the school, looking at the few clubs that interested her; the few being the art club, book club, and gardening club. She had no experience with gardening but she remembered her grandma would always be in her beautiful garden filled with such exotic flowers and plants. It was something she took interest in.

After viewing the clubs and finding that she was still unable to make up her mind, Naoko left the school behind and made her way to Maji Burger.

Sometime during the rush, Kagami appeared in uniform, raring to go. He had a wild smirk on his face, reminding Naoko of a tiger. She shivered and turned away from him, instead focusing on helping Kurisu with her salads.

When the rush ended and when the restaurant was closing for the night, Naoko was about to head into the employee's lounge until she noticed Kagami talking to someone. At first, she did not see anyone, but then a moment later, she saw Kuroko standing there.

' _Ah._ ' Naoko knew she forgot something. She was about to walk over but stopped, feeling like it would be rude to interrupt. She instead walked into the lounge and waited for Kurisu and Akibara to finish changing in the washroom before going in after them.

Once she was changed, Naoko brushed strands of damp hair from her face and walked to the front of the fast-food restaurant. She looked around and sighed softly, since Kuroko had disappeared.

"Oi." Naoko jolted, nearly dropping her school bag. The brunette craned her neck to peer up at Kagami who was munching on a burger. She pushed the feeling of displeasure away and waited for him to continue, as he obviously called her for a reason.

Kagami held up a pile of papers which Naoko quickly noticed belonged to her. Just as she was about to say something, Kagami cut her off. "Kuroko asked me to return these to you. He forgot to do it earlier and he was going to do it now but he suddenly got called back home. He says he's sorry."

"Oh…" Naoko accepted the papers and tucked them into her bag. "Thank you." She smiled, turning around and walking out the door.

Kagami watched her go and scratched his head awkwardly. An arm slung around his shoulder and he looked to see Yukimura grinned at him. "What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I know you walked her home last night."

"... So?"

Yukimura wiggled his eyebrows, making Kagami even more confused. When the college student did not get the reaction he wanted, he sighed dramatically. "Shouldn't you walk her home again?"

"… Should I?" Kagami asked, making Yukimura want to smack himself. "I mean, we live in the same building…" The two-toned red head added slowly, wondering what Yukimura was trying to imply.

Yukimura stared at him, shocked. "You two live in the same building? Man, I wish I lived near pretty girls." He sighed wistfully. "I'm only surrounded by guys and more guys."

Kagami looked at him oddly, "Because you're in a boy's only dorm." He stated, as if it was obvious.

"True. But I don't think you get the big picture here."

"Not really, no."

"You're slow. Or maybe dense." Yukimura laughed, smacking Kagami on the back, nearly making him drop his burgers. "I'm just saying that you should let her invite you in so you can have your own little party, you know? Just be al–" Yukimura was booted to the ground by a furious-looking Akibara.

"Kenta, stop being a pervert!" She yelled, swatting the silver haired guy's head. Kenta cried 'abuse!' and ran off, laughing. Akibara heaved a sigh as she folded her arms over her chest. "Kagami, don't listen to that guy. He only thinks with his other head, most of the time."

Kagami nodded slowly, taking his time to absorb the information that was displayed in front of him. He watched Akibara leave the store and he followed after, walking the speed of molasses. "What did they…? Oh." His cheeks flared red. " _Oh_."

* * *

I'm sorry, Bakagami. But I must agree with Kenta, you are slow xD At least when it comes to things like that.

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Chapter Three: Hunt for the Manager

**Polar Opposites**

 _Chapter Three: Hunt for the Manager_

* * *

Kagami yawned loudly as he made his way to school. He had practice early in the morning for the third day of the first week since school started. Normally, he would not be so tired, but the things Yukimura and Akibara said made him unable to sleep at night.

He scoffed to himself, shouldering his bag as he neared Seirin High. ' _They don't know what they're talking about. I mean, just because she is a little... elegant, means nothing._ ' The second year huffed, making his way through the school and towards the gym for morning practice.

He arrived and noticed Kuroko standing just outside the gym. He raised his eyebrow and approached his shadow. "What's up?" He asked.

Kuroko turned and looked up at him, holding a finger to his mouth. "Shh." He motioned to the door which was open ajar. Kagami confusedly peered in through the small space and saw Hyuuga go flying. Kagami sputtered but Kuroko slapped a hand over his mouth.

"The coach is going crazy." Kuroko informed in a whisper, making Kagami shudder at the thought. Today he really did not feel like getting twisted into a pretzel. The two second years could hear Riko shouting and Hyuuga mumble something.

That was when Koganei bounced up, passing the light and shadow and slamming the door open with a cheery, cat-like grin. "Morning!" Kagami and Kuroko froze.

Hyuuga and Riko turned to them, Riko with an annoyed expression on her face and Hyuuga with a small bruise on his cheek which he was currently nursing. "Ah, Koganei-kun!" Riko suddenly smiled and a chill ran down everyone's spines at her overly-cheerful voice. "Good timing, I wanted to ask you if there were any girls in your class that would be interested in becoming our manager!"

Koganei came out of his stupor and blinked. "Uhh…" The third year trailed off as he thought over the amount of girls. "No, not really."

"Why does it have to be a girl?" Kagami asked finally, scratching his cheek. Back when he was in America, people who managed big teams were mostly male.

" _Because it just has to be that way_!" Riko shouted, making Kagami cringe away from her. She stayed put, but turned her narrowed eyes on Koganei who stilled again.

"I- I'm not sure we h- have any girl that fits your criteria, co- coach. Right, Tsuchi?" The stuttered teen turned his head to look at his friend who just arrived.

Tsuchida nodded, "Unfortunately there is no girl that would fit the criteria." Riko sighed heavily.

Kuroko chose to cut in, "Uhm, coach? What type of manager are you looking for?"

"I just want someone cute!" She was on the verge of shouting, tears pricking her eyes. Silence passed through the gym and she cleared her throat. "I mean someone smart and cute, someone who won't be ogling everyone or trying to steal you all away, someone who can be level-headed! But also still cute. So I could hug her and stuff… Oh, and someone preferable flat." Riko added in those last parts, smiling innocently.

"Now, if you boys can't find me anyone by lunch time, then I'll just do it myself!"

* * *

After practice Kagami and Kuroko made their way back to class. Kagami yawned as he slung his bag over his shoulder, looking down at Kuroko. "Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you yesterday for leaving me with the coach when she went all deranged." As he was about to grab Kuroko's head, some guy bumped into him and he glared.

The guy who looked like he was about to say some snarky comment suddenly paled and ran off, making Kagami shake his head. "I don't get what is so scary about me." He said, changing the subject.

Kuroko smiled, "Don't worry, Kagami-kun." The shorter teen walked into class, grateful to be saved from that random guy from Kagami's wrath. He took a seat and turned back, looking at Usami.

"Usami-san, I'm sorry about not returning your notes to you personally. Some things came up and I had to go. But Kagami-kun gave them back to you, right?"

The girl blinked and looked at him, nodding her head. "Yes," She replied, sparing Kagami a brief glance before looking back at Kuroko. "It's no problem." The amethyst eyed girl smiled before looking back down at her paper.

"Hmm." Kuroko hummed in thought. He turned to Kagami, pulling on his sleeve. "Kagami-kun, do you think…?"

Kagami met his gaze and as if reading his mind, he scoffed. "No way. I see her enough as is." He whispered the last part, making Kuroko raise his eyebrows. "We don't even get along." The red head muttered.

Kuroko shrugged in return, "Kagami-kun, we already knew you weren't good with girls in the first place."

The seventeen year old sputtered, "I made Momoi cry _one time_!" He rasped. Kagami paused and thought about it, his expression falling. "Okay, twice. But that is beside the point."

The blue haired boy shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Riko sprung up from her seat the second the lunch bell chimed. Hyuuga, who sat beside her jolted from her sudden movement and watched as she practically ran out of the classroom. "…" Hyuuga sighed.

The coach of Seirin's basketball team, now a third year, sighed loudly as she wandered the hallway, passing by her fellow students. She walked into Izuki and Kiyoshi's class, leaning on the latter's desk with her arms crossed. "So?" The brunette questioned.

Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck and shared a look with Izuki. "I don't really think that anyone is suited for the job. Even with girls that were a possibility said they're already in other clubs."

Riko groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We got no problems attracting new members this year, but somehow we have difficulty when getting a manager?" She pouted, letting her arms drop to her side.

She fled their homeroom and went to the next. Riko received the same answers, over and over again. She groaned before walking into Seirin's infamous light and shadow pair's homeroom.

The two were eating lunch together (as always) and seemingly chatting about some Miracle event. Riko's ears perked, but she pushed the curiosity aside and slammed her hands down on Kuroko's desk.

The pale haired boy looked at her while Kagami nearly fell from his chair. "Co- Coach?" The latter stuttered out, a piece of rice falling from his chin.

Riko smiled at the newly-turned second years and dragged a chair from someone else's desk and sat down, joining the two. "Have you two found anyone who could fit the bill?" She asked, propping her chin in her hands.

Kagami's eye twitched and Kuroko looked up at his light. Riko smiled and scooted forward, knowing she was on the road to getting what she wanted. "Go on." She pressed, focusing mainly on Kuroko as he seemed more likely to tell her.

"It's nothing! I mean, there is no one." Kagami said defiantly, his lips pushed into a stubborn frown. Riko kicked his leg from underneath the desk and he flinched away, nearly dropping his chopsticks.

Kuroko spoke up instead, apparently not wanting to get on Riko's bad side. "Actually, there is one girl…" He told the coach, watching with interest as the brown eyes of Riko lit up and _sparkled_.

"Really?" She asked in a squeak, suddenly on her feet. Kuroko nodded. "Who?"

"Usami Naoko-san, she sits behind Kagami-kun." The blue eyed teen pointed to the empty desk and Riko's feelings of excitement dropped. She eyed the empty desk and sighed.

"I guess I'll be back later." She announced, putting the chair back to the desk she stole it from. "Also, I feel bad for this Naoko-chan." Riko laughed, leaning against the empty desk.

Kuroko gave her a questioning glance and Riko pointed to Kagami. "I mean, Bakagami is a big guy so I'm sure he blocks her view of the board." Riko turned away, hearing Kagami choke on his food. She giggled and left the second years to themselves, skipping down the hall. ' _I think I'll go outside and get a drink before I return to Hyuuga-kun._ '

Riko walked out from the nearest exit and took a detailed path towards the closest vending machines. As she came close to the vending machine, she heard a girl's voice yell, "Nao-chan~!"

The coach froze mid-step and turned her head slowly. Under a bunch of trees, sitting in the provided shade, were two girls. One girl had long and wavy rosy-golden hair that blew in the gentle breeze with fox-like silvery eyes. She was hugging a smaller girl who had eyes the color of amethyst and hair that curled just over her shoulders, shades of brown lighter than Riko's own hair.

The third year gulped and changed her course, heading straight for the two. "Excuse me!" She stopped in front of the two girls, who paused with their actions. "Is one of you Usami Naoko-chan?"

The two girls shared a look and the one with rose-gold hair smiled cheekily, "Nao-chan, did you do something to anger our senpai?" She asked, laughing.

The smaller girl opened her mouth to reply, but fell silent. "I- I don't think so, Hime-chan…" She stuttered out quietly, peering at Riko through her dark, long eyelashes.

Riko bit her lip hard, not wanting to squeal from the petite girl. ' _She's so adorable! I want to hug her and squeeze her!_ ' The coach briefly envied the silver eyed girl as she currently had her arms wrapped around the adorable girl. Riko shook her head and coughed, trying to cover her flustered face up. "There is no trouble, but I was wondering if Usami-chan was currently in a club?"

Naoko shook her head and Riko beamed, "Great!" The third year replied, falling to her knees in front of the girls. She clasped her hands together, tilting her head to the side. "If you could please do your trusty senpai a favor; please become our manager!"

"Ma- Manager?" Naoko blinked, clearly confused.

"Ehh." Himeyori hummed.

Riko nodded, "Yes, the basketball club's manager!" Her high hopes nearly came crashing when she noticed Naoko's look of displeasure. " _Please_!" She stressed, pouting at her fellow brunette.

"I- I don't have any interest in sports. I'm sorry, senpai." Naoko bowed her head in apology, her eyes squeezed shut.

Riko's posture dropped and she groaned, "Why not? Doesn't it make your heart race when you see an awesome play?"

"Hm? What does a performance have to do with basketball?"

"Not a play-play, I meant a basketball play. When the dribbler breaks through defense and charges to the hoop and does an awesome dunk!" Riko punched her hands in the air, her heart speeding up and just the thought of it.

She looked back at Naoko who still had an extremely confused look on her face. "Er…" Riko fell silent, unsure of what to do suddenly.

Himeyori laughed and finally let go of Naoko. "Nao-chan really dislikes sports. She never follows them and she has no idea what you just said." The silver eyed second year replied sheepishly, looking at Riko.

Riko just pouted and eyed Naoko who was poking at the grass, her cheeks flushing from the attention. "But… You look so good!" She sighed.

"Eh?" Naoko's head snapped up, eyes wide. Riko coughed and grabbed Naoko's hands, making the girl all flustered. "Wha… Senpai, I- I really don't think I would be good for this position. I'm shy and I don't like big crowds. I don't like conflict and the idea of being around a bunch of sweaty, smelly boys honestly doesn't sound good. Not to mention I know nothing about _ba_ \- basketball." The light brown haired girl explained in a shaky voice.

"You'll get used to the smelly boys, I promise!" Riko huffed, still determined. "Have you ever seen a game before?" Naoko slowly shook her head. "Then come join us for a few days! We have a practice match coming up soon, and if you can honestly tell me that you hate it, then I'll let you go. But you must give it a try, please? For your senpai?"

Naoko ducked her head, nibbling on her lip. She really did not want to, but hearing her upperclassmen's pleading voice was making her feel nervous and some-what bad for the third year. "J- Just until the practice match." The amethyst eyed girl eventually agreed.

Riko stared at her for a moment before a wide smile covered her face. "Thank you! I promise that even you'll love it, Usagi-chan!"

" _U- Usagi, ja nai_!"

"Ah… Hahaha, sorry! It's just you're so adorable and you remind me of a little bunny." Riko petted Naoko's head before standing. "Anyway, come to the gym after school, alright? I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Naoko nodded.

Riko grinned and left the two to the rest of their lunch break. She got a drink from the vending machine and eagerly skipped back to class, humming happily to herself.

* * *

When the third year left, Naoko sighed softly and fell back onto the grass. She watched the trees sway gently in the wind before glancing at Himeyori. "Hime-chan, what did I agree to do?"

Himeyori looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and shrugged on shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure. But I always find it weird when a _senpai_ gets like that."

"I guess that is just how in love with basketball she is." Naoko commented. She found the older girls' love and passion for the sport admirable, but she knew she could never be the same. Naoko balled up her fists and sat back up, poking at her bento. She whispered, "Just until the practice match…"

* * *

Am I the only one who thinks Fanfiction should update their genres? Cause I think this is kind of Slice of Life, too… Not to mention they should add tags! Sorry, I'm just thinking about how it's like on AO3 :P

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Chapter Four: Club Activities

**Polar Opposites**

 _Chapter Four: Club Activities_

* * *

The last bell of the day chimed and Naoko could feel her nerves rising. She gripped her bag close to her chest, still seated. She could see everyone else around her, shuffling to get out of class as soon as possible, everyone happy to head to their after school club activities while Naoko dreaded going to her own trial one.

She felt the presence of someone walk up and Naoko saw Himeyori approach with a soft smile on her face. "Hime-chan…" The taller girl tugged on her sleeve and Naoko got up, despite wanting to stay glued to the chair.

"I'll show you which gym it is." Himeyori announced, walking side by side with Naoko. The brunette nodded and kept her eyes glued to the ground, maneuvering past students in the flooded hallways.

"You know, Nao-chan," Naoko tore her gaze from the floor and looked at Himeyori quizzically. "Just remember what I said." The taller girl smiled sweetly, making Naoko smile as well.

They left the school building and soon ended up at one of Seirin's large gymnasiums. Naoko stared up at the gym and looked at Himeyori. "I- I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just be sure to text me when you're done with work and tell me how everything went!" Himeyori grinned. Naoko blinked, having almost forgot that they exchanged numbers the previous day.

The smaller girl nodded hastily, making a soft giggle bubble from Himeyori's throat. "It'll be fine!" She said, rubbing Naoko's shoulders. Naoko gave the door a look of distrust before letting a sigh fall from her lips.

"I'm just going to get this over with." She said, clenching and uncurling her fists.

"Go get 'em- _uhh_ … bunny?" Himeyori finished lamely, thinking that 'tiger' did not really suit Naoko. Naoko gave her a look and she held her hands up. "Sorry." The silver eyed girl replied sheepishly before turning on her heels. "I'll talk to you later!" She said before racing off to her own club activity.

Naoko watched her only hope leave and she faced the gym again. "Usami-san?" Naoko jumped, turning swiftly to the side. She saw a familiar blob of blue and stared.

"… Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko nodded. "What…" She stared at her classmate and wondered what he was doing there, until it hit her. "You're in the basketball club?" She asked weakly.

Kuroko nodded and looked up at the taller guy who just approached, bag slung over his shoulder. "Kagami-kun, as well."

"Huh?" Kagami stared down at Kuroko before his gaze fell on Naoko. He twitched and looked away, frowning. Naoko frowned, as well, before facing the opposite way.

Kuroko looked in between them and hummed. ' _Maybe Kagami-kun was right… He really must not get along with Usami-san._ ' He thought. Kuroko turned and opened the door, wanting to escape the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Usami-san, did our coach drag you into this?" He asked.

Naoko fixed her gaze on Kuroko and nodded slowly, "Yes – _U- Uhm,_ not to make it sound bad, or anything." She quickly said, cheeks burning. "She just said that if I truly don't like it, then I don't have to stay."

Kagami clicked his tongue and went on ahead, leaving the two behind. Kuroko sighed, "I'm sorry about Kagami-kun. So, are you in this like a trial?" As he entered the gym, Naoko followed behind, almost hesitantly.

She nodded in confirmation. "Your coach wanted me to watch the practice match and I suppose make my decision then."

"Hopefully we'll be playing against one of _them_ , and then you could get the full experience from the match." Kuroko smiled, making Naoko suddenly curious.

" _Them_?" She asked. Kuroko shrugged and a ghost of a pout formed on her lips. As she was about to press on the matter, the coach came skipping up.

"Naoko-chan!" She cried, so very tempted to hug the girl. "I'm Aida Riko, coach of the boys' basketball team at Seirin High!" Riko introduced herself properly, her hands on her hips.

"U- Usami Naoko… Uhm, student." She said lamely, making Riko and Kuroko chuckle. She bowed her head, mostly in respect, but also to hide her embarrassed flush.

"Once the boys are all changed, I'll introduce you them all." Riko offered, walking in the direction of the bench. The two girls sat down at Riko handed Naoko a clipboard, "These are just some duties I listed down, that a manager should do."

Naoko accepted the clipboard with a small thank you and read over the contents. "It- This isn't as bad as I thought it was." She replied honestly, making Riko grin.

" _Right_? Being supportive, handing them towels and water bottles, helping me with smaller things, and offering advice is just some of the easier things. I know you haven't done anything like this before so I wanted to keep it simple." Riko told her.

Naoko smiled softly, "Thank you, Aida-senpai."

Riko twitched, "R- Riko is fine." She stuttered, wanting to hug Naoko all over again. "C- Uh… N- Nevermind." She shook her head, making Naoko blink at her in confusion.

"Then, _Riko-senpai_." Naoko said a moment later.

Riko could not help it. She squealed and hugged Naoko, holding her tight as if she were to disappear. Naoko froze, not moving as Riko huggled her. "Se- senpai…" The second year whispered, her face heating up.

The girls heard footsteps approaching and Riko looked up, her eyes brightening. "Everyone, this is Naoko-chan!"

"U- Usami Naoko." Naoko bowed her head politely; glad to be free of Riko's death hug. She fidgeted under the gazes of everyone, playing with the hem of her blazer. "I- I'll be here with you for a few days."

"Naoko-chan, this is the captain, Hyuuga Junpei! Also, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, and I'm sure you've met Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun!" Riko beamed at Naoko. She turned to the new first years, listing off their names, as well.

"Also, Takeda-sensei is our adviser, but he is away currently because he said something about visiting his son in the Miyagi Prefecture." Riko tapped her chin in thought. "His son is also an adviser, isn't that funny?" She laughed.

Naoko smiled, despite not quite understanding why Riko was laughing.

Riko instructed everyone to begin practice as normal, telling Naoko that she should observe closely. "If you can see anything that you may even feel as 'off', then don't hesitate to tell me!" The coach said, grasping Naoko's hands.

The second year nodded hesitantly and sat on the bench, keeping her eyes glued to everyone who was practicing. ' _I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for…_ ' Naoko thought, watching Seirin's captain jump and toss the ball high into the air.

She blinked and watched it soar from halfway across the court, swishing through the hoop. ' _… Is that good? I'm sure it is._ ' The girl was beginning to have her doubts, but she kept on watching, for her senpai's sake.

After half an hour of keeping tabs on everyone, Naoko began to feel boredom stir. She lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling bad about it. Riko patted her shoulder and she looked up, tilting her head. "I'll have the boys play a little game, so be sure to stay focused!" Riko gave her a knowing look and Naoko nodded briefly before turning her head to watch everyone again.

The 'little game' had a team of five on each side, shirts against jerseys. Everyone played seriously, each side determined to win. Naoko watched, her interest piqued in the slightest. The quiet girl practically fell from the bench when Kagami let out a loud roar, breaking past Kiyoshi. She watched with wide eyes as he slammed the ball through the hoop with such force, it gave her chills.

Naoko looked away, focusing on someone else. No matter how hard she tried to observe the others, she always found herself watching Kagami. He was different from the others, maybe more talented, even _she_ could see that.

Despite the obvious difference in skills, he still played well with his team, especially Kuroko. Naoko thought that they both made a good pair. She found herself smiling.

Riko glanced down at Naoko from the corner of her eye. The coach smiled, seeing that the shy, quiet girl had a ghost of a smile on her lips. The brunette turned back to the game, watching her player's dash from one side of the court as the game progressed heatedly. Riko's own smile dropped, noticing Kagami lagging behind. ' _What is wrong with him?_ '

Naoko's brows furrowed in confusion as she watched Kagami slow, wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt. He had a serious look on his face although from the outside, it looked odd. She tilted her head, unsure of what to make of it. She watched Kagami raise his hand, calling for the ball loudly.

A first year clumsily tossed it to him and Kagami charged forward. He passed by two blockers and was about to smash the ball in yet again, but Naoko blinked when she saw the ball suddenly get smacked from his hand. Kiyoshi smiled in a teasing way, "What's wrong, Kagami?" She could hear the older boy ask.

"Where'd your fire go?" Hyuuga shouted at Kagami, making the two-toned red head scowl deeply. It seemed as hard as he tried, the more he messed up. Things that could have been avoided became easy to screw up and shots that could have been made were stolen.

Naoko watched with her fingers curled into fists, her eyes trailing Kagami the entire time.

When Riko blew the whistle, signalling the game to be over, everyone was out of breath and sweaty. Naoko grimaced and sat still, although she currently wanted to escape. The boys who played huddled around Riko who had her arms crossed with a frown on her face.

"It was going well, _until it wasn't_." The coach whispered hotly, focusing her gaze on Kagami who clicked his tongue. Her eye twitched, "Can anyone tell me what Kagami-kun did wrong?"

Silence filled the gym, everyone either thinking it was a rhetorical question, or they were too afraid to answer. Naoko avoided Riko's gaze, but she felt the coach's hand land on her shoulder. She jolted and looked up at Riko, a small pout on her face. "Naoko-chan, do you know?"

"N- Not really…" Naoko fretted, squeezing the fabric of her skirt. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she kept her eyes glued to the floor, staring at everyone's shoes because it was way easier than looking into everyone's eyes. "But…" Naoko whispered, making Riko tilt her head.

" _But_ …?" Riko pressed softly, urging Naoko to continue on. The coach knew that Naoko knew nothing about basketball; and she was interested to see if someone like that could tell what was wrong.

"I- I don't know… I just… At first, I thought he was being serious, but then gradually… Maybe he stopped taking it seriously? I'm not sure ho- how to explain it, but–" Naoko did not get the change to finish when Kagami stepped forward, glaring down at her.

"You don't know anything!" He seethed.

Riko smacked his head lightly, making Kagami blink and look away, a small frown-like pout on his face. She changed the subject, drawing the attention away from the sudden tense atmosphere from Kagami and Naoko, "Everyone, to finish off this practice you'll all do ten laps around the school!" Riko announced.

Half the team groaned but they all left. Kuroko tugged on Kagami's shirt before the peach-skinned teen finally went. Naoko slowly looked at Riko, her lip quivering. "Di- Did I say something wrong?"

Riko looked at her and smiled, shaking her head. "No, Bakagami is just a hot-head. I'm not sure what you were about to say, but I think you were right." Riko patted Naoko's head, making the girl smile softly. "That brat really was behaving oddly. I think he was a little put-off by you, no offense." The coach mumbled.

Naoko stared at Riko for a moment before nodding, "I agree. Not to mention we are complete opposites and we don't get along well, in the first place."

Riko hummed as she helped Naoko gather up all the things lying around. "Well, I'm sure you'll rub off on him."

"Truthfully, I would rather that not happen. He scares me…" Naoko mumbled.

The coach laughed, patting Naoko's shoulder. "He isn't so scary once you get used to him, actually. Did you know he's afraid of dogs?" Riko snorted.

Naoko blinked and smiled, "I love dogs. Well, most animals, actually."

"Wow, you really are like opposites." Riko whistled. "I'll be right back, I need to go make some phone calls about the practice match, okay?" Naoko nodded. "You can put the cart of balls away – they go in that storage room – and go home! I'll see you after school, tomorrow, Naoko-chan!"

"O- Okay." Naoko replied. As much as she did not want to come back, she wanted to at least stay until the practice match. She could do that much, at least.

Riko left and Naoko gathered all the orange basketball's up, tossing them into the cart. Once she had them all, she pushed the cart into the storage room as instructed and closed the door with a soft click. She let a small sigh out and turned around, walking straight into someone's chest.

With being so small, Naoko bounced back, staggering. She steadied herself and looked up, about to apologize for being so oblivious to her surroundings. Her amethyst eyes met dark red orbs and she stopped, her voice dying in her throat.

"…" She lowered her gaze, looking anywhere but the angry-looking Kagami.

Kagami took a step forward, making her freeze. "Oi…" He uttered.

Naoko's grip tightened on her bag and she looked off to the side, her lips in a tight frown. "Leave me alone…" She whispered, her heart hammering against her chest as Kagami glared down at her.

"Just because I said _that_ does not mean you need to suddenly corner me..." She spoke with her voice wavering slightly. Naoko glanced in the direction of the door, wishing that everyone would just hurry and come back. Her eyes burned and her hands shook ever so slightly.

"You don't even _like_ basketball!" The hot head exploded, causing Naoko to flinch back. She backed into the wall as Kagami advanced on her.

Kagami slammed his hand against the wall right next to Naoko's head. His eyes were a burning fire and he had a scowl on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where do you get off saying all that?"

"I do- don't know what you're talking about…" She stuttered, shaking. Naoko pressed herself close to the wall, wishing it would just swallow her up. Kagami leaned forward and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the body heat radiating off of him and she briefly wondered if he could smell the fear rolling off of her.

"You seriously think it's okay to just show up out of the blue and start saying stuff like that? You have zero experience!" He punched the wall, watching Naoko jolt.

"I wa- was only here b- because Riko-senpai _asked_ me!" Naoko said in her defense, her vision going blurry from the hot tears that formed in her eyes. "An- And I thought that a manager was su- supposed to h- _help_ … I didn't mean it in a bad way, I sw- _swear_ …" Naoko hiccupped, the tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving hot trails in their wake.

Kagami froze, staring down at Naoko. A wave of sympathy filled his veins and suddenly he felt like he was the biggest jerk on Earth. Worse than Aomine, even. He lowered his arm and took a few steps back, giving the crying girl space.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say suddenly. He wanted to apologize but the words would not come out of his mouth. He sighed heavily and looked back at the quivering girl, opening his mouth. Just as he was about to speak, he was suddenly knocked to the side.

Kagami yelped and crashed into the ground, landing hard. He whipped his head at the source and his eyes widened when he saw Riko glaring down at him. Her face was twisted into an anger he never saw on her before and it made his blood run cold for a mere few seconds. "Co- Coach…"

" _BAKAGAMI_!" She screamed, making him stumble just as he stood up slowly. "What did you do to make Naoko-chan cry!? You're despicable! I knew a hot-headed idiot like you was bad with girls but to think you were _this_ bad?!" Riko scolded him harshly and Kagami lowered his head, feeling ashamed.

By now, Naoko stopped crying and she wiped at her eyes, sniffling. She looked away, keeping her gaze off to the side until Riko pulled her away. "Come on, Naoko-chan. Let's go wash your face." The coach offered, sticking her tongue out at Kagami just before the two girls left the gym.

Kagami was left there to wallow in his guilt, until he was joined shortly after by the rest of the team.

* * *

After practice, Kagami silently changed and collected his things before leaving the club room. He could feel Kuroko's eyes on his back as he left, but he knew his shadow would wait until later to talk to him. Kagami groaned and clutched his head. ' _Why did I do that? Usually I'm nice to girls! But she… Ughh._ ' He scrubbed his face as he neared the school gates.

' _I should tell her I'm sorry, at least. I don't want it to be weird while we're at work, also._ ' He thought, leaning against the gate. He knew that Riko was still with Naoko, so he decided to wait for the girl.

Not even five minutes later he could hear the scuffle of shoes approaching. He looked up and felt relief when he saw Naoko slowly walking towards the gate. Her eyes were cast to the ground and her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. The guilt and shame washed through his body again and he awkwardly greeted her, "Y- Yo."

Naoko nearly tripped over her feet as she came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, but Kagami reached for her to stop. He grabbed her arm, making sure to be gentle. He tried to keep his expression soft, but he was not entirely sure how to do it.

She did not try to run, so he thought it was working, so far. "I just wanted to… To say… You know, that I-… I'm sorry." He finally said it, bowing his head slightly. "I'm just a hot-headed idiot who is terrible in dealing with girls." Kagami said honestly.

"…" Naoko stared at Kagami, eyeing him cautiously before she looked down at her shoes. "I accept your apology. I can see where you were coming from, since I'm just an outsider who claims to hate the very thing you love so dearly. I must apologize, as well. I–"

"Don't apologize!" Kagami said with a raised voice, making Naoko jump. He recoiled and cursed at himself softly. "Sorry. I just mean I'm the one who should be sorry. I took your words the wrong way and scared you and made you cry." He mumbled gruffly, not entirely used to giving out heartfelt apologies.

Naoko stood there silently, staring. He could feel her eyes on him and he met her clear, amethyst eyes with his dark, ruby-red orbs. "If it'll make you feel any better, you can hit me. I know the coach did a good job of it earlier, but it'd actually make me feel less of a jerk if you hit me, too…" He muttered truthfully.

Naoko blinked at him in surprise. She lowered her head, unable to hide the smile of amusement. "That _was_ pretty funny…" The brunette could not help the giggle that rose form her throat. She covered her mouth, her cheeks flushing.

Kagami stared at her and he felt his own cheeks suddenly burn. "WE- _Well_ , we should go ho- _I mean_ , to wor- _Ma_ \- Maji Burger." He wanted to slap himself as he hastily turned the other way, keeping his eyes locked ahead of himself. "You're working tonight, right?"

"Yes." Naoko smiled, following behind Kagami as he led the way to Maji Burger.

* * *

I'M FANGIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW. *dies*

… And yes, I may or may not have made Takeda (Kuroko no Basket) related to Takeda (Haikyuu!)… 8D I just thought it would be funny to add that in. Good job if you got it! On another note, tell me what you all think~

~WinterAssassin~


	5. Chapter Five: Our Opponent

**Polar Opposites**

 _Chapter Five: Our Opponent_

* * *

Despite the awkward air around them while at Maji Burger, Naoko found she still learned quite a lot, working with Kagami. Of course, her nerves made her extra clumsy and whenever she talked, she ended up tripping over her words and stuttering. Naoko was sure her face was going to permanently be red, all because of her embarrassment.

When the fast-food restaurant closed and everyone left, she found herself walking back home with Kagami. She knew it could not be helped, anyway, as they lived in the same building. But still it was awkward and Naoko soon tripped over her own two feet, letting out a ' _kyaa_!'

She quickly got up and brushed herself off, taking a deep breath in before releasing it. Ever since moving and attending Seirin, it seems her normal lifestyle of grace and elegance quickly went out the window because of the sudden wave of nerves and stress that greeted her every day.

Naoko found that she really needed to work on getting lost in her own little world again; where it was safe and peaceful.

The second year was glad when she stepped through the door of her apartment after bidding Kagami a 'good night'. Although it was dark and cold, with no one to welcome her home – something many kids would get depressed about – she found it quite nice.

Of course she missed her parents and her grandparents but she really did love her solitude. It gave her energy that was otherwise used up during the busy days of being surrounded by chattering people at school and work.

Naoko covered her mouth as she yawned. She blinked her tired eyes and changed into her pajamas before heading into the kitchen. The light-haired brunette hummed to herself as she busied herself around the kitchen, making tomorrow's lunch as well as making herself something to eat at the moment.

One she finished, the amethyst eyed teen put her lunch into the refrigerator and ate her late-night dinner. When she was done, the Naoko made sure everything was clean and tidy before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She yawned again as she retired to her warm, comfortable bed.

* * *

Naoko woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She breathed deeply and stretched in her bed, not wanting to leave the comfort. She rolled onto her side and grabbed her cell phone, looking at the time.

'Twelve minutes before the alarm...' Naoko thought, turning her alarm off since she was awake already. She moved onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, spending a few more minutes in the warmth before she started her morning routine.

After eating breakfast, Naoko made sure she had everything before she left her apartment. She locked the door and went to the elevator, still feeling quite sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and when she heard footsteps approaching, she moved over to make room for the other person waiting for the elevator. Naoko glanced over and was surprised to see Kagami. She stared at him, wondering if he even noticed her.

Her classmate had blood shot eyes as he failed in an attempt to stifle his loud yawn. Naoko frowned and turned away. Kagami groaned to himself, rubbing his face tiredly. "I shouldn't have met with that bastard…"

 _Okay._ Naoko's curiosity was piqued. ' _It's rude to eavesdrop..._ ' She reminded herself.

"Stupid Ahomine…" Kagami muttered, still unaware of Naoko standing next to him.

Naoko held back a sigh and instead cleared her throat softly, " _Uhm_ ," She started, making Kagami jolt in surprise. He stumbled back in shock, looking more awake than he did a moment ago.

"What the hell, Kuro-… _ko_ …" Kagami stared at Naoko for a solid minute before shaking his head quickly. "I could have sworn you were Kuroko. He does that all the time, I mean… Can you use misdirection?"

Naoko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, suddenly regretting alerting Kagami of her presence. "Misdirection? I don't think so…" She thought of the magic tricks people would perform on television. Just as the elevator arrived, both students got on and Naoko glanced at Kagami. "Also, what is an _ahomine_?"

Kagami snorted in amusement, finding that the idiotic nickname for Aomine coming from some girl was hilarious. "His name is actually Aomine. But I call him _Aho_ mine because he's an idiot." Kagami explained.

"Oh," Naoko blinked, suddenly feeling bad for using the nickname in such a way. She then realized something, saying, "Is it like how Riko-senpai calls you _Bakagami_?"

" _Oi_." Kagami glared at Naoko, who shrunk back. Kagami heaved a sigh and scratched his cheek, turning away. "It's like that." He uttered childishly, hating to be put on the same boat as Aomine.

The two got off the elevator and began to head to school. It was silent for the most part, until Kuroko joined them halfway there. The blue haired teen looked surprised when he noticed Naoko, but smiled nonetheless. "Good morning, Usami-san."

"Good morning." Naoko replied with a small smile.

"Kuroko, what about me?" Kagami scoffed.

"It doesn't appear to be a _good_ morning for you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke as he turned his gaze to the taller teenager. "Don't tell me you and Aomine-kun went out to play street ball in the middle of the night again."

"I figured it would be a good idea at the time since we didn't have practice this morning." Kagami retorted, looking away from Kuroko, as to hide the redness of his eyes.

"Just be glad there was no practice." Kuroko scolded Kagami. "Did you get off late again?" The blue eyed teenager asked, changing the subject.

Kagami nodded his head, "Yeah, we left sometime after 11:00 and got home around 11:30-ish..."

" _We_?"

" _Geh_ -… Y- Yeah. U- Us- _Usa_ -"

"You mean Usami-san?" Kuroko blinked, surprised. The shadow of Seirin turned his gaze to Naoko from Kagami, and the girl nodded her head in confirmation. "I didn't expect you two to live near each other."

"I was shocked, as well." Naoko murmured, tearing her attention away from the two. The two conversed as usual and Naoko suddenly felt out of place. She awkwardly hung back to give them their space, keeping her eyes on her shoes.

Once they arrived at school, the three walked into their class and Naoko smiled again, seeing Himeyori leaning against her desk, waiting with a grin.

* * *

When it was time for Naoko to head to the gym after school, she bid Himeyori farewell and quietly made her way to the gymnasium. She walked inside and spotted Riko sitting on one of the benches, humming to herself as she waited for all the members to arrive. "Good afternoon, Riko-senpai." Naoko greeted her upperclassmen.

Riko's head rose and she smiled, "Hey!" She replied, scooting over as she patted the space next to her.

Naoko took the seat offered to her and watched as Riko jotted things down on a piece of paper. "You're going to love this, Naoko-chan." Riko turned to her, a big smile on her face.

Naoko raised her eyebrow, "... Does this have anything to do with why I saw you skipping around during lunch time?" Naoko asked curiously, studying the short haired brunette next to her.

Riko blinked and laughed, "You saw that?" The third year asked, a pleasant smile on her face. Naoko nodded. Riko shrugged and said, "I've been told I do that when I score us a good match."

"A good match...?" Naoko repeated, looking at her lap in confusion before focusing back on Riko. "You mean a basketball match? With another school?" Riko nodded her head furiously at her questions, a huge grin on her face.

"We've already beat them a bunch of times but our opponents are still incredible! I'm just excited because it's definitely going to be a good match for you to watch, you know?" As Riko talked, the other members slowly all began to file in the gymnasium. "We're going to be facing Kaijou!"

" _Really_!?" Kagami burst, startling both girls.

Riko smacked him with her clipboard, a glare on her face. "Bakagami! Learn how to not sneak up on innocent girls!" She scolded, folding her arms over her chest.

" _Wha_ \- Kuroko literally does this all the time!" Kagami grumbled, marching to the center of the gym as he waited for said boy to show up. The two-toned red head grumbled to himself and not even a minute later, Kuroko appeared in front of him.

Kagami was startled but he was determined not to show it. Instead he stared down at Kuroko who was staring up at him. Kagami blinked, suddenly feeling awkward. He scratched his head but felt annoyed when Kuroko smirked. "What?" He asked in a huff.

"It's nothing, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied, walking to where Hyuuga and the others were gathering. The shadow noticed Kagami following him, so he turned to look up at his light. "Did you find out who we're going up against?"

"Kaijou." The red head responded.

Kuroko smiled, "They seem awfully determined to beat us already." He said, causing Kagami to snort.

"They can try." Kagami grinned, suddenly feeling excited about the match to come, despite facing Kaijou multiple times already. "It's going to be hard since they don't have their strong-willed upperclassmen anymore..." Kagami mumbled.

Kuroko shrugged, "Maybe... Or _maybe_ Kise and Yasuhiro have gotten better than anticipated." He smiled at the thought. "They aren't called the idiot duo for nothing."

"Don't remind me." Kagami complained, running his hands through his hair. He was about to ask Kuroko another question when Riko suddenly blew her whistle. This caught the attention of all the members and they turned to face her.

"Listen up, everyone! Kaijou will be coming here on Monday for a practice match! This gives you a few days to train your hardest for the upcoming match! I expect you to kick their butt again!" Riko grinned, her hands on her hips.

The third year looked at Naoko and patted her shoulder, making the petite girl jump slightly. "Be sure to learn as much as you can, Naoko!" Riko smiled.

Naoko nodded, "I- I'll try my best, Riko-senpai." She smiled in return.

* * *

Yeeey, a match with Kaijou! And if you know Kuroi, then you are awesome.

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
